yugioh_clash_of_time_erasfandomcom-20200215-history
3 Worlds Combine and Unite.
Prologue ??? ??? ??? ??? Scenes Prologue 3 worlds Combine and Unite! Pokemon World Ash vs the newest rival! the fate of Duel Monsters! Sailor Moon world/Thrown back into the cross fire! Gathering point Emperor vs Program PT 1 (Shade vs Bohman) Emperor vs Program PT 2 (Shade vs Bohman) The Resistance homing one's skills The battle begins! Chazz and Trudge vs two Arctic grunts Misty and Sailor Mars vs 2 Grunts May, Mai and Joey vs Desert grunts Seto Kaiba and Declan Akaba vs 2 grunts Tuxedo Mask and Playmaker versus two light grunts Negotiations with the grandmaster of Droids Grandmaster Yellow vs 1st Brother Negotiations with the Grandmaster of the Haruno Clan Inquisitor’s strikes back General Zack Kendo vs Brave Battler Champions Might (Jack Atlas vs Gozaburo Kaiba) Birds of Prey (Crow Hogan vs The D) Attack of the Wind Battalion Power of Regionals (Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor vs Sobek) Love for Dimensional Counterparts (Yuya Sakaki and Zuzu Boyle vs Sobek) Filler Match at Dusk (Varis vs Jean-Michel Roget) Bathtime in the Jungle Zone Slumber Party to remember HEROES vs Beasts (The D vs Sanders) Formation of the Rainbow Disaster Shadows Jerkfaces (Damian vs Shamus) Yami Showdown (Yami Marik vs Yami Bakura) Abomination Madness (Ghost Kaiba vs Fake Jack Atlas) The man behind the mask (6th Brother vs Mimete and Cypine) Trust of a Guard (Mr. Armstrong vs Jean-Michel Roget) Love of Fortune Telling (Aura Sentia vs The Doktor) The arrival of the Zenovian Militia Filler Part: Sisterly Love Day 2 of War Might of the Fire Warriors (Trip vs Shamus) Return of the Banned Trainer (Paul vs Damian) Attack of the cheats (Tierno, Trevor and Shauna vs 3 Invincible Pokémon brothers) The 3 stuck up women (Lillie, Lana, and Mallow vs Flower Garden Troupe) Facility Chaos (Yusei Fudo and Rex Goodwin vs Mr. Armstrong) Carnival Madness (Yusei Fudo, Akiza Izinski, and Misty Tredwell vs Sayer) Revenge of the Ex-Mayor (Yuma Tsukumo and Kite Tenjo vs Mr. Heartland) Astral World Battle (7 Barian Emperors vs Don Thousand) Subway Triangle Duel (Officer 227 and Sergey Volkov vs Jean-Michel Roget) Beast clashes against Evil Drill Sergeant (Battle Beast vs Sanders) Power of Love (Zuzu Boyle vs Aura Sentia) Validar's ambush! Time Brigade clash! (Yuya Sakaki and Leo Akaba vs The Doktor) The return of the 4 Kings of the Negaverse (Jadeite, Zoisite, Nephrite, & Kunzite) Attack of a Cyborg (Yuya Sakaki, Zuzu Boyle, Sora Perse, and Shay Obsidian vs Ashley) Bathtime in the Jungle Zone 2 Slumber party to remember 2 Day 3 of War Mayan Temple expedition (Ash Ketchum and Brandon vs The King of Pokélantis) Fighting to restore memories (Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Saturn vs 6th Brother) The Emperor grieves fast forwarding the countdown! Seal your past pt 1 (Bonz vs Yami Bakura) Seal your past pt 2 (Seto Kaiba vs Yami Bakura) A not so friendly family reunion (Seto Kaiba vs Gozaburo Kaiba) A score to settle (Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine vs Yami Marik) Feeling the flow of the warden (Yuma Tsukumo vs Mr. Armstrong) Humanity savior (Ai and Lightning vs Sayer) Return what’s theirs (Perseus vs Primus) Power of Numbers (Yuma Tsukumo and Astral vs Don Thousand) Dragon Buster vs Connoisseuse (Georgia vs Burgunbuster) Pride of family (Lara Laramine vs Dario) Lounge Time